


When you knocked on my door

by GardenBodied



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenBodied/pseuds/GardenBodied
Summary: she ded also this is so short but oh well





	When you knocked on my door

The thudding of a rumbling, screaming sky that weeped upon man's bloody lands. The call of the sirens rang out with mud and tears of god's henchmen. They sat in the water by the tents of a traveling circus, whispering words of impossible Latin and unforgiving Aramaic that foretold death upon the ringmaster and her son. The woman of the show woke up to the sound of the **sirens finally here for her**.

People of white and black feathers clattered around her door as she opened it. **The holy mother** of the beasts stood before her, standing in her small, wet stature as she blinked in the sheer moonlight. The mother was here to gather the sinners for adultery, neglect, and abuse. The ringmaster was pulled from her own conscious like she had died and her body stayed to walk with them to her judgement. She walked with the beasts that sang and chanted scriptures of bibles and chattered songs.

**_Thy will be done in earth,_ **   
_As it is in heaven._   
**_Give us this day our daily bread._ **   
_And forgive us our trespasses._

The woman of the show trudged in the water as her limbs felt heavy, their clawed hands guided her into a river that ran red when the mother guided her in. The ringmaster's son was there before she was, floating down the river in a murk of bloated and choked skin. Before she could turn and flee into the woods; they already took a hold, stole her screams. Her voice rang out from the holy mother as she was held under to **inhale dirty water and her own blood**. To slowly fade into the cold **embrace of death** , to never be seen again from the freaks that she reign fists and pain over. **Allowing the innocence to prevail.**

_**But deliver us from evil.** _   
_For thine is the kingdom,_   
_**The power, and the glory,** _   
_For ever and ever._   
**_Amen._ **


End file.
